


Winter Westerland

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas kink, F/M, SanSan Secret Santa, Sansan Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: For the SanSan Secret Santa 2020My recipient was RedbirdBlackdog and the prompt was: Peppermint, Christmas lights, cocoa & snowSansa and sandor get down to some Sevenmas cheer!
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Winter Westerland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redbirdblackdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/gifts).



> As always, Sevenmas belongs to Starbird.  
> Everything else belongs to GRRM, I'm just playing with them a bit.

1

Sandor stood in the lobby of the office building where he worked, staring at his phone. Sansa wanted him to come over. She wanted him to come to her house. He reminded himself not to let his imagination get the better of him, starting the day with a raging hard-on would not be a good idea. He got on the elevator, which was thankfully empty, and resumed staring at his phone during the slow climb to the 23rd floor of Wintertown Tower. When the 15th floor lit up, he finally snapped out of it and accepted Sansa’s invitation. He wasn’t sure if he’d see her today at the office, it’s better to answer via phone. The doors finally opened and Sandor stepped out into a bustling office. 

Stark Software was a Dragon 500 corporation, chances were that every home in Westeros had a Stark product in it from a microchip to a computer to a gaming system. Sandor was Vice President of the Cyber Security Division of their Wolf-Tooth gaming consoles. The system boasted nearly an unhackable suite of devices. Sansa started as a Marketing intern for their early laptops and she quickly climbed the ranks with her award-winning ad campaigns. Sandor only knew her by name and was shocked during a staff meeting when it was announced Sansa was joining the Wolf-Tooth team to create a marketing strategy for their expansion into Essos. When she walked into the meeting room, Sandor felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. She was drop-dead gorgeous, her fire-red hair in a messy bun and her long legs extending from her slim pencil skirt. He thanked the Gods that they were not going to be working closely, there was no way he would be sufficient at anything with her nearby. Time went by and they worked together more and more since the console security was a major selling point. Once, after a long day, they decided to continue their brainstorming session over a late dinner. That’s where it happened, her foot traveling up his pant leg to the top of his thighs, she wanted more than dinner. Since that night, they were “friends with benefits” as Sansa called it. They didn’t talk much outside of work, their couplings were quick and usually in empty offices on deserted floors that Sansa “just so happened” to have the keys for. 

A dream scenario. He was banging the hottest woman in Wintertown, what could be better?

But, he wanted more. He wanted dates, long walks, dinners, making breakfast together, and everything in between. He wanted to properly fuck her, make her scream until she was breathless instead of the shuddering groan over a workstation. He didn’t dare push for more though, he was following her lead and thanking his stars every night that he was getting what he was getting. Until now. Until her text. She wanted him to come to her house, tonight. Something about Sevenmas decorating. He rolled his eyes, _Sevenmas - bah._ If it weren’t for her inviting him, he would have told everyone else to fuck off. His family was shite, they didn’t celebrate Sevenmas. And where he grew up, there was no bugging snow like the North. How could you build a snowsmith without snow? Ridiculous. 

He made his way to his office and shut the door, he had to go over reports today to present stats to Sansa so she could report on their stellar cyber safety. After an hour there was a soft knock.

“This better be good! I’m on a bloody deadline!” Sandor called out.

The door opened and Sansa slipped in, “am I good enough?”

“You know you’re my good girl,” he said lowly as she shut the door.

“I got your response, I stopped by to give you my address.”

“And what is this decorating we will be doing?” Sandor resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Well I need help with my lights first, and then I thought you’d like to do some fun wintery things,” she smiled at him softly, “this is the first year here since your transfer. I want to show you that winter is fun.”

“Fun,” he deadpanned, “alright.”

“Oh stop, you’ll love it.” She leaned over the desk enough for him to see down her blouse, “and bring a change of clothes and your toothbrush.” Before he could even react, she was gone. 

2

Sandor stood on Sansa’s porch holding a backpack with essentials. Before he rang her bell, he heard her voice come from a small speaker, “come on in.” He heard the click of the lock and he opened the door. _Of course, she has the 3eye security system by Raven,_ he mused to himself. She lived alone in a quiet neighborhood, but her small bungalow was set back a bit. It was smart to have something extra. 

He stood in her foyer for only a moment when she appeared, wearing a long sweater and leggings. “Hey,” that’s all he could manage to say. 

“Let’s go into the family room, follow me,” she turned and walked into a larger room with a high ceiling. A fire was crackling in a small fireplace, a tall tree stood with a large bin of what he assumed were decorations, and a tray loaded with snacks sat on the coffee table.

“Did you do all of this for me?” 

“I wanted you to have a fun Sevenmas experience,” she smiled at him brightly, “it’s dark out, so playing in the snow is out.” 

“Thank the seven for that,” Sandor said, amused.

“So I thought we could decorate the tree, have some hot cocoa, and some cookies.”

“I think I could handle that.” _And...?_ What she listed will take an hour at most. Again, he was at her mercy.

They started with the tree. He scoffed at the stepstool and hung the lights as she handed them to him strand by strand. Next was some glittery shite that made the tree shimmer. She then handed him glass balls that he had to be very careful with, he was glad when that was over. Sansa handed him a seven-pointed star and told him it went on the top of the tree. They stood back and looked at their handiwork a moment later.

“It’s perfect,” Sansa pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She led him to the couch and poured hot cocoa from a pot on the tray. She added marshmallows, a dollop of whipped cream, and a stick of candy. 

“What was that?” He asked, suspiciously.

“It’s a Cronecane, it’s peppermint. It’s good”

He eyed the mug as she handed it to him, “whatever you say.” He smiled at her to show he was poking fun. He could have enjoyed wine sprinkled with greycap if she handed it to him. He swirled the stick around the mug and took a sip. It was good...really good. 

Sansa laughed, “you like it!”

“Yeah, I do,” he took the chance to lean forward to kiss her softly, “thank you for inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming,” she replied.

He picked up a cookie and held it toward her. She opened her mouth immediately, and he fed it to her. “Not even a crumb, good girl,” he smiled at her as she closed her eyes.

“I like being a good girl for you, Sandor,” her eyes were ablaze from the reflection of the fire. It was the only fire that he wanted to be close to. He moved closer and pulled the stick from the mug and held it out. Sansa leaned in and wrapped her lips around it and sucked the cocoa off of it. 

Sandor stifled a groan, he knew she should have taken himself in hand before he came over.

He looked at the bin of leftover decorations and had an idea, “do you want to play, Sansa?”

At her nod, he got up from the sofa and went to the box. “Get on that fluffy rug,” he demanded softly. As he reached into the box, he heard her move along the floor and settle on the rug. He found what he was looking for and turned around. She was only wearing the sweater.

“Naughty girl,” he said, holding the extra lights, “what am I going to do with you?” 

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly as he dropped in front of her. He took her ankles and wrapped them gently. She could still move her legs but only about 12 inches. He did the same to her wrists. He grabbed a couple of pillows and helped her lie her head on them. In doing so, her sweater rode up and he was not surprised to see her smallclothes managed to disappear - if they were even there in the first place. He smiled wickedly at her and reached for the tray, these are wasted on the cocoa.” he ran the tip of the peppermint up her leg. 

Sansa’s legs opened on their own accord until her ankles strained against the string of lights. “Gods, Sandor,” she panted.

“You want it, Sansa?” Sandor teased.

“Yes!”

“What do you want?”

“Fuck me with it, now!”

Sandor chuckled as he ran the candy along her slit, and watched it as it slid in at the slightest nudge. Sansa groaned and Sandor felt the blood rush to his cock. He pumped the cane into her several times and watched as it grew slick with her juices. Sandor pulled it away from her and licked it clean, his eyes rolling back with delight, “delicious.” He leaned over and sucked on her clit and also licked the peppermint-tinged wetness from her folds. He resumed pumping the peppermint stick into her as he feasted on her. Her thighs shivered slightly and he could feel the drag on the candy. 

“Sandor, don’t stop. Don’t dare sto--” her throaty moans turned into a wail of pleasure as her legs stiffened. Moments later, she was limp, “that was amazing.”

“Merry Sevenmas, Sansa,” Sandor replied, as he untied her feet and hands.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lazily, “merry Sevenmas, Sandor.” She paused and looked into his eyes, “be my boyfriend/”

“Oh hells yes,” he replied and he gathered her into his arms to carry her upstairs, with the strand of lights in her hand. 

It was his turn.

  
  
  
  



End file.
